


The Small Things

by parasolghost



Series: Hijack Week Winter 2013 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week of minimal interaction, Jack and Hiccup find comfort in the small things they do together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things

            Living with your long-term boyfriend seemed really great to Hiccup and Jack—and it really was. However, as they soon discovered and as the term went on, living together was hardly an excuse to find time to spend together. Work bogged them down and they were never free at the same times. The weekends were nice, of course, what with their few hours of quality time together.

            This week, finals week, had been particularly horrible and evil. Hiccup was bombarded with essays and exams and Jack, with his fair amount of exams, ended up taking a bunch of extra shifts at the book store. Hiccup had woken up more often than not to see that the other side of their bed was empty and Jack had collapsed on his side every night by himself. When they did happen to cross paths (sometimes purposely), Jack would give Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek with an “I’ll see you at home” on his lips. This, unfortunately for the two of them, normally ended up being a huge lie.

            However, as it always does, the end of the week had come like a wave of relief for the two of them. Hiccup’s last final had ended that afternoon and Jack was given the weekend off. Jack had practically run home, eager to great Hiccup with a bone-crushing embrace, a very _very_ long make-out session, and a very stupid movie that they could both make fun of together.

            Jack fumbled with the keys in his excitement and all but kicked the door open. “Hey, Hic! Guess who’s—“ Jack stopped himself in his tracks when he saw Hiccup lying on the couch, his arm hanging lazily to the side, his hand still on his backpack strap. One leg lay haphazardly over the back of the couch and a trail of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth.

            The white-haired college student leaned over the back of the couch, an adoring smile etched across his face as he watched his boyfriend snore the afternoon away. Sure, he had had plans for the day, but to see Hiccup all tuckered out and finally getting some rest was enough for him.

            Although, admittedly, just watching him all day was going to get boring quickly, so Jack set off to make himself useful and retrieved the comforter from the bedroom.

            Jack really did try to be as quiet—and he really did do his best, considering his habits. However, if we’re speaking from a nonobjective perspective, the fact that he managed to knock over a chair and a few books piled here and there, all while tiptoeing and apologizing (in a normal voice, mind you) was just really stupid. Stupid enough to wake up a napping Hiccup just as Jack was standing over him with the comforter.

            “Jack?” he yawned, wiping his mouth and blinking drearily. “I know you always hog the blankets, but this is getting ridiculous,” he said as he gazed up Jack with his green eyes half-lidded.

            “Please, this is what I get for bringing out blankets when you knock out on the couch?” Jack scoffed as he lay out the comforter. “Go back to sleep, Hic.”

            Hiccup pulled the blankets to his neck and settled in, letting out a sigh of content. “What are you doing?” he asked.

            “I was just going to watch a mo—“ Jack stifled a yawn and rolled his shoulders, “a movie on my laptop.”

            Hiccup raised an eyebrow and lifted himself into a sitting position. “After a week of not seeing each other? I don’t think so. Get in here, Frost-butt.”

            It didn’t take very long for Jack to almost literally hop on the offer, climbing over the back of the couch and slipping next to his scrawny boyfriend. Jack threw the blankets over them and Hiccup rested his head on the top of Jack’s chest, his auburn locks tickling Jack’s chin.

            Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccups thin frame, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. “I missed you so much,” he mumbled. “I love you.”

            Hiccup couldn’t help but smile, closing his eyes and shifting so that he could wrap his arms around Jack’s waist. “It’s only been a week,” he countered, “but I love you, too.”

            And so ended the term, with the two wrapped in each other like a gift. The warmth between them was enough to fill up the room despite the winter winds blowing outside. Jack had fallen asleep first—out like a light in the first two minutes. He snored and snorted in his sleep, but Hiccup smiled when Jack’s embrace refused to loosen. Hiccup nestled into the crook of Jack’s neck and listened to the even rhythm of his peppermint breath. Hiccup fell asleep soon after, the pace of his breathing matching Jack’s their heartbeats even.

            When they awoke early the next morning, still lying on the couch, huddled together under the comforter, wrapped in each other’s embrace, they were pleased to see that they had woken up together, and, for now, that was enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was short and the excessive amounts of fluff were enough to make me consider scrapping this, bUT i finished it nonetheless! Thanks for reading this!! I hope you look forward for tomorrow's! c:


End file.
